


Affliction [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Floof, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic, hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats stop caring about dignity when they're sick. So do Cait Sidhe.</p><p>Story written by frith_in_thorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affliction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affliction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808533) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



 

Music:

"I Don't Feel So Well" by Vienna Teng, from Dreaming Through the Noise

 

Length:

16 minutes, 37 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 15 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Toby%20Daye/Affliction%20by%20frith_in_thorns.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015070902.zip)


End file.
